Mientes tan Bien
by Hiro Black
Summary: Mi primer fic no sean malos T.T es SBRL, luego de la muerte de Sirius, Remus piensa que este le ha mentido, dedicado a May, Lupina, German Black, Belldandy e Ichigo. Dejen RR.


Mi primer fic……….sean buenos por favor. REMUS-SIRIUS.

**Mientes tan bien**

_Que te quedaras conmigo,_

_Una vida entera._

_Que contigo adiós invierno_

_Solo primavera._

Muy bien, he vuelto a tú casa, el número Doce Grimmauld Place, no se que sentir, es decir, no tengo ninguna expresión en mi rostro, lo único que se es que quería que estuvieras conmigo, sólo estar a tú lado me hacía sentir que estábamos en primavera, ya no tenía frío y no me sentía solo…..estabas conmigo, pero te fuiste y no se si todo lo que me decías era verdad.

_Que las olas son de imagen, no de agua salada, _

_Yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada_

_Tú no me das nada._

Te creí cuando me susurrabas a el oído que me amabas, pero no se si ahora, que estas muerto, me amabas enserio, siempre pensé que vivíamos una mentira, que las noches de amor desenfrenado era solo un juego para ti, que todos los besos, caricias, abrazos fueron una vil mentira, una absurda y tonta mentira y yo un idiota que cayó en tú trampa, pero, no puedo saber nunca eso, ya que tú nunca me dijiste si es verdad o no que me amabas con locura.

_Que si sigo tú camino llegare hasta el cielo._

_Tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego._

_Yo me trago tus palabras, tú juegas un juego,_

_Y me brilla el mundo cuando dices "Juego"_

_Cuando dices "Juego"._

Si, creo que este fue un singular juego tuyo, pero, aunque sepa que jugaste conmigo aun te amo, sueño con tenerte nuevamente en mi cama, sueño con amarte nuevamente, sueño con besarte aunque sea un "Juego" tuyo para conmigo, aunque no se muy bien si me mentiste, y no podré preguntártelo porque estas……muerto……Oh Sirius, cuanto te amo, sabes como hubiera deseado acabar con Bellatrix en ese mismo momento.

_Cuando dices "Siento"_

_Siento que eres todo._

_Cuando dices "Vida"_

_Yo estaré contigo._

_Tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloró._

_Aunque sea mentira me hace sentir vivo_

_Aunque es falso el aire, siento que respiro._

Oh Sirius, en verdad no se que jugada del destino nos amenazo, no se porque me siento deshecho, no se porque me da la impresión que viví una mentira, pero si así fue, creme que la disfrute, que aunque sea falso todo, siento que es real, "Aunque es falso el aire, siento que respiro", pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Absolutamente nada, porque aunque pudiera hacerlo, se que no podría, me quebraría y empezaría a llorar como niña, OH SIRIUS, cuanto te amo, cuantas noches más voy a estar sufriendo por no tenerte a mi lado y cuantas veces me atormentare para descubrir si en realidad me amaste o solo fui una mentira.

_Mientes, tan bien._

_Que me sabe a verdad, todo lo que me das._

_Y ya te estoy amando._

_Mientes tan bien._

_Que llegaba a imaginar, que mi amor llena tú piel._

_Aunque todo es de papel._

_Mientes tan bien._

Doy vueltas y vueltas alrededor de nuestro cuarto buscando una señal; Las sabanas que están desordenadas debido a que esa misma mañana habíamos hecho el amor allí, bueno, eso no viene al caso…..pero es mejor concentrarme en otras cosas ya que me empiezan a salir lágrimas y no deseo llorar, aunque podía llorar…..pero no, ahora quiero saber ¿Acaso me amaste? ¿Acaso fuiste tan bueno mintiéndome que no me di cuenta? ¿Por qué pienso que me mentiste? ¿Por qué?

_Cuando dices "Siento"_

_Siento que eres todo._

_Cuando dices "Vida"_

_Yo estaré contigo._

_Tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloró._

_Aunque sea mentira me hace sentir vivo_

_Aunque es falso el aire, siento que respiro._

Aun con lágrimas amargas que derrame tras tú muerte, me dirijo al cajoncito de la mesita de luz, allí debe de haber algo que te culpe o no, pero no puedo sentirme más estúpido en manchar tú memoria y no creer que me amabas en realidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que nos conocimos? Creo que muchísimos años, tantos que no me alcanzan los dedos para contarlos, pero aun así, me haz mentido 2 veces, la primera cuando me dijiste que no amabas a nadie y luego descubrí que me amabas a mi y tenías miedo de decírmelo, más por vergüenza que por otra cosa. Y segundo cuando descubriste que era un licántropo y me dijiste que no sabías nada y bien sabía que sabias…..Jajaja XD tanto que me hacías reír con tus niñerías y ahora aquí, como un idiota buscando algo que probablemente no existe.

_Mientes, tan bien._

_Que me sabe a verdad, todo lo que me das._

_Y ya te estoy amando._

_Mientes tan bien._

_Que llegaba a imaginar, que mi amor llena tú piel._

_Aunque todo es de papel._

_Mientes tan bien._

Bueno, ¿Qué encontré?:

-Un chicle a medio masticar.

-Canicas.

-Un turrón con una mordía.

-Una foto mía.

-Y un pedazo de papel estúpido con algo escrito.

Tonterías……..ESPERA……. ¿Un pedazo de papel? Acaso dirá algo…….

_Y aunque todo es de papel,_

_Mientes lo se…_

- ¿Pero? «_Aunque todo es de papel…..mientes lo se_, pero yo no miento Moony, yo te amo»

Bien……me voy a volver loco…… ¿como sabías? Seguro debió de leer mi diario ¬¬ Pero ahora estoy feliz, porque creo que me ama y confió en el desde lo más profundo de mi corazón……se que no mientes Padfoot, se que siempre estarás a mi lado, vivo o muerto.

FIN

------------

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
